Spojrzenie nieba
by Niecierpliwa
Summary: Najpierw Mito nie czuje nic. Spojrzenie Madary jest uważne, oceniające. Od tego się wszystko zaczęło. Madara, Mito i ich droga do wolności. Eksperyment, błagam, nie bijcie.


Fanfik to w zasadzie eksperyment, pierwszy raz napisałam romans, taki no, prawdziwy.

Wszelkie rady i sugestie będą pomocne. Jak zawsze _Naruto_ nie należy do mnie.

* * *

><p><em>Spojrzenie nieba<em>

* * *

><p>Najpierw Mito nie czuje nic. Wzrok Madary jest pozbawiony jakichkolwiek emocji, a on sam stoi bez ruchu, uważnie ją obserwując i oceniając. Wśród tego wszystkiego jest Hashirama, który najwyraźniej niczego nie dostrzega.<p>

Później, gdy Mito wraca do swojego tymczasowego mieszkania odprowadzana przez Hashiramę, może myśleć tylko o jednym - głębokim spojrzeniu Madary, towarzyszącym jej przez całą uroczystość ogłoszenia narzeczeństwa.

* * *

><p>Mito spotyka go kilka dni później na jednym z placów treningowych. Madara ma na sobie swój standardowy strój rodu Uchiha, a jego włosy są w nieładzie. Szybko ją zauważa.<p>

- Co tu robisz, Uzumaki? - pyta, a w jego głosie słychać zarówno kpinę, jak i groźbę. Mito nie zamierza jednak odejść, zbyt dumna i uparta.

- Zamierzałam potrenować - odpowiada na jego pytanie spokojnie, ukrywając wszelkie emocje tak dobrze, jak on ukrywał swoje.

Madara prycha i wyprostowuje się. Patrzy na nią z góry, uśmiechając się krzywo.

- Mito Uzumaki, przyszła żona Hashiramy Senju, chce potrenować? W takim razie nie odmówisz mi sparingu, co, Uzumaki?

Mito tylko kiwa sztywno głową i przygotowuje się do obrony. To jest jej drugie spotkanie z Madarą, lecz już wie, że zaatakuje pierwszy.

Uchiha zawsze atakują pierwsi, ojciec zawsze jej to powtarzał.

* * *

><p>Kiedy oboje pojawiają się na spotkaniu w sprawie wioski, Mito znów czuje na sobie jego spojrzenie. Tym razem nie jest ono tak uważne, tylko pełne rozbawienia. Madara dobrze się bawi pod nosem Hashiramy, który jak zwykle niczego nie widzi. Nigdy nie widzi.<p>

Mito również na niego spogląda i walczą tak na spojrzenia, dopóki ktoś nie zada któremuś z nich pytania, dopóki spotkanie się nie skończy. Mito podoba się ta gra, jest w niej coś zakazanego, ekscytującego.

Madara nie potrzebuje słów, by rozumieć.

* * *

><p>Mito wpada na niego ponownie, gdy idzie uliczkami Konohy i obserwuje radosnych mieszkańców. Madara wydaje się zdenerwowany, jego spojrzenie jest chłodne i pełne dystansu, a ręce ma zaciśnięte w pięści.<p>

- Uzumaki, nie powinnaś towarzyszyć Hashiramie? - zadaje pytanie z pogardą i patrzy na nią z oczekiwaniem. Mito mruży oczy - nienawidzi, gdy mówi do niej po nazwisku.

- Obawiam się, że to, co robię, nie powinno cię interesować - odpowiada zimno. Madara śmieje się krótko i cicho, po czym rusza przed siebie.

- Uzumaki, marnujesz się z Hashiramą.

Wieczorem Mito wciąż rozmyśla nad słowami Madary.

* * *

><p>Kiedy spotykają się ponownie na polu treningowym, żadne z nich nie zaczyna rozmowy: Madara przygotowuje się do walki, tak też robi Mito.<p>

Walczą długo, atakując coraz to innymi technikami, zmieniając taktyki i style walki. Aż wreszcie, dysząc ciężko, siadają na małych pieńkach i wpatrują się w niebo.

- Jak na Uzumakich jesteś silna - mówi Madara, nieznacznie przekręcając głowę w jej stronę. Mito tylko podnosi lekko kąciki ust i odpowiada:

- Jak na przywódcę Uchihów masz wyjątkową kulturę w walce.

Śmiech Madary - krótki i cichy, jak zawsze - sprawia, że Mito szerzej się uśmiecha i w duchu stwierdza, że kocha ten dźwięk.

* * *

><p>Najpierw Mito czuje jego spojrzenie na sobie. Madara patrzy na nią z uwagą, ukrywając wszystkie swoje emocje i opierając się nonszalancko o ścianę.<p>

Rozmowa z Hashiramą jest męcząca, a on sam i tak jest zajęty koordynowaniem wszystkiego, w końcu niedługo będzie ślub. Mito kończy więc konwersację i spokojnie, niby od niechcenia, podchodzi do Madary.

- Powinnaś się przyzwyczaić - rzuca on, wciąż podtrzymując kontakt wzrokowy. - Za dwa tygodnie zostaniesz żoną Hokage.

- Jestem przyzwyczajona do negocjacji i oficjalnych spotkań. - Mito wzdycha ciężko i odwraca wzrok. - Nie mogę przyzwyczaić się do Hashiramy.

- To nie przyzwyczajaj się - odpowiada prosto.

Teraz Mito czuje coś o wiele większego, napięcie, ogromne napięcie między nimi i coś jeszcze, coś, czego nie umie określić. Dopiero teraz zauważa, jak jego ubranie podkreśla mięśnie, jak jego włosy kontrastują z jego jasną skórą. Jak przystojny jest Madara.

W jednej chwili Mito nie potrafi przerwać ich kontaktu wzrokowego, nie chce go przerwać. Tysiące myśli przechodzi przez jej głowę, lecz żadna z nich nie jest odpowiednia. Madara uśmiecha się zawadiacko, jakby wyczuwając jej nastrój.

- To twój wybór - szepcze na odchodne i znika, pozostawiając Mito na pastwę nadchodzącego Hashiramy.

* * *

><p>Kiedy wieczorem Mito obserwuje niebo, coś w niej pęka. W tej chwili nie obchodzi jej poprawność polityczna, skandale i obowiązek wobec klanu i wioski. W tej chwili liczy się tylko Madara i jego magnetyczne spojrzenie, jego zrozumienie bez słów, jego śmiech.<p>

Mito nie czeka dłużej, tylko wymyka się z domu, który i tak niedługo porzuci na rzecz posiadłości Hokage. Jeżeli ma do końca życia być dobrą żoną dla Hashiramy, nie może sobie zabronić tej jedynej, ostatniej przyjemności.

Księżyc wyłania się z chmur, gdy Mito odnajduje dom Madary. Nikt jej nie widzi, od zawsze umiała się dobrze kryć. Posiadłość Madary jest praktycznie pusta, tylko on w niej mieszka. Mito cieszy się z tego i nerwowo wchodzi do środka.

Zastaje go w sypialni, gdzie leży tylko futon. Pokój jest ascetyczny, nie pasujący do Madary. On sam leży z otwartymi oczami i patrzy na nią z mieszaniną zdziwienia i satysfakcji.

Mito nie czeka dłużej, szybko podchodzi do niego i pozwala się uwolnić. Madara natychmiast przyciąga ją do siebie i całuje z pożądaniem. Mito lekceważy ostatnie głosy rozsądku, gdy Madara kładzie ją na swoim futonie, nie przestając ani przez chwilę jej całować, i poddaje się tej słodkiej, zakazanej rozkoszy.

Oboje wiedzą, że to się nie powtórzy, że to jest tylko chwilowe. Że gdy Mito zostanie żoną Hashiramy, wszystko się skończy.

Mito nie chce kończyć swojej wolności.

* * *

><p>Mimo że do ślubu zostały dwa dni, Mito umawia się z nim daleko za Konohą, gdzie nikt ich nie znajdzie.<p>

Gdy Madara się pojawia, uśmiecha się do niej nonszalancko i zakłada ręce na piersi.

- Jesteś większym kłamcą niż ja, Mito - mówi, a Mito przymyka oczy i bierze głęboki wdech.

- Chyba dlatego tak dobrze się rozumiemy - odrzeka i podchodzi do niego niecierpliwie. Chce jego bliskości teraz, gdy może sobie pozwolić na chwilę słabości, na wyznaniu mu swoich lęków i obaw.

Hashirama nigdy jej nie rozumie, Madara teraz już nawet nie musi. On ją zna, zna ją całą, bez kłamstw i sekretów, prawdziwą Mito Uzumaki.

Madara obejmuje ją mocno i bawi się jej włosami. Szybko rozpuszcza je i pochyla się, by ją pocałować. Mito w tym czasie mocniej zaciska ręce na jego szacie.

- Ostatni raz - mruczy i poddaje się jego dotykowi. Czuje, jak Madara uśmiecha się lekko.

- Ostatnim razem też tak mówiłaś.

Nic już więcej nie mówią.

* * *

><p>Ślub jest doskonały, Mito musi to przyznać. Hashirama siedzi obok i uśmiecha się oraz zagaduje gości, raz po raz całując ją w usta. Mito nie myśli o tym, nie myśli w ogóle. Jedyne, co ją pochłania, to widok Madary obserwującego ją bez emocji, tak jak ona jego.<p>

Oboje wiedzą, że to tylko gra. Dawno temu odkryli przed sobą swoje uczucia.

Kiedy zaczynają się tańce, Madara bez problemu bierze rękę Mito i zaprasza ją do jednego. Tańczą w milczeniu, nasycając się swoim widokiem i dotykiem. Potem każde odchodzi w swoją stronę i udają, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Dopiero w nocy, gdy Hashirama w końcu zaśnie, a Mito ubierze się i wymknie z ich nowej sypialni, Madara będzie czekał na nią w umówionym miejscu, by razem uczcić jej małżeństwo.

- To pożegnanie - mówi Mito, opierając się o jego umięśniony tors i słuchając dźwięków nocy. Madara tylko całuje ją w szyję i bawi się jej włosami.

- Wiem. - To jego jedyna odpowiedź.

* * *

><p>Kilka dni później Madara opuszcza wioskę i nie odwraca się za siebie. Mito zajmuje się spokojnie domem i asystuje Hashiramie na spotkaniach. Zachowuje się jak przykładna żona.<p>

Później, gdy Mito jest pewna, że Hashirama śpi, wymyka się za Konohę i czeka na Madarę, obserwując niebo.

Na próżno.

* * *

><p>Kiedy Madara wraca, Mito czeka na niego w ich starym miejscu spotkań. Najpierw patrzą na siebie w milczeniu, by po chwili pocałować się długo i pożądliwie po tak długiej nieobecności.<p>

- Czekałam na ciebie - mówi Mito, dysząc ciężko i błądząc po jego ciele.

- To pożegnanie, Mito - odpowiada Madara i rozwiązuje jej kimono.

Mito nie słucha go, zbyt długo na niego czekała, by teraz przejmować się jego słowami. Chce mu opowiedzieć o wszystkim, co się działo podczas jego nieobecności, chce się nacieszyć jego obecnością, chce usłyszeć jego śmiech i głos.

Dlatego oznajmia tylko:

- Wiem.

* * *

><p>Tydzień po bitwie między Madarą a Hashiramą Mito nadal nie może do końca się pozbierać. Nie ma żalu do męża - zrobił, co musiał, by ochronić wioskę. Nie ma też żalu do Madary - rozumiała go i zdawała sobie sprawę, co może zrobić, by osiągnąć swój cel. Mito ma żal do siebie, że zbyt długo zwlekała i poddawała się słabości.<p>

Tydzień po bitwie Mito wciąż wymyka się nocą, by popatrzeć na niebo. Niebo jest ciemne niczym oczy Madary.


End file.
